


A Moment of Epiphany

by orphan_account



Category: 48g, AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, MNL48
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Crossover, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Synopsis: Faith gets drunk off Butterbeer at Hogsmeade after her favorite boy group of all time has officially retired. There, she meets the most popular student in Hogwarts, Sela.





	A Moment of Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a spur-of-the-moment one shot. ships are an interesting thing for me. personally, they're an exploration of friendships and dynamics which may not happen irl, which is why we turn to fanfics and aus. please be kind, and i hope you enjoy!

She never thought this day would ever come.

She always dreamt that their group would always be together despite the hate, despite the trials, despite all the drama throughout the years.

However, she couldn't believe her eyes when one day, she woke up to the news that her most favorite idol group of all time, NBS (short for National Boyscouts Syndicate) would finally retire.

"Hey, hey!" Alyssa cupped Faith's cheeks. "You're already turning red -- and you're already so warm!"

Alyssa is Faith's best friend. Rarely are they seen without each other, and they've been with each other through thick and thin.

"I'm fine." Faith manages to blurt out, as she chugs one more tankard of Butterbeer.

"One more tower please," she says as she drifts in and out of sleep due to the alcohol.

"What a loser!" Alyssa howls with laugher. "You've only gone through two towers and you're already  _ this  _ wasted? Feito my dear, you have such low alcohol tolerance!"

They found themselves in Hogsmeade, the hang-out spot for more senior students of Hogwarts Halls of Education (HHE). Their go-to pub is The Three Lightsticks, which is popular not only for their top-notch Butterbeer, but also for being a regular host of cupsleeve events for their favorite Korean and Japanese idol groups. This has made it a favorite watering hole for most idol fans.

This particular weekend though, the pub was like a deserted island -- the regulars were quite possibly drunk in their common rooms or beds, since NBS is the largest boy group of all time.

Despite the lack of people, it was pretty loud still. A crowd of onlookers were outside the pub, pushing and making a huge fuss due to the fact that the most popular student in Hogwarts is in the same pub with them.

"What is up with all this noise?" Faith complained with a slurred voice. "I'm just trying to enjoy my drink in peace and quiet."

"Shush!" Alyssa interjected. "You can't say those things around Sela's admirers.  _ They're gonna get you. _ "

Oh. That's right. Sela Guia the Gryffindor, the most popular student, the consistent Senbatsu member, and an idol in her very own right,drinking in a quiet corner facing the wall. She was wearing a black hoodie, shades, and a mask -- not that her disguise helped: her squishy, rosy cheeks were a dead giveaway as always.

"Well whatever, just tell them to shut up. I'm trying to enjoy my NBS music over here." Faith chugs another tankard down through tears, as The Truth Untold plays over the pub speakers.

"And why... why is  _ that  _ girl here? She's ruining everything. It's so noisy! She isn't even an NBS fan!" Faith just starts tearing up.

" _ Hey _ ." Alyssa grabs Faith's shoulders. "You can't just tell people to not be here. It's not her fault people follow her around. Don't put the blame on her." 

Alyssa has known Faith for the longest time, and that's why she can lecture Faith about these matters. Even before their time at Hogwarts, they were already the best of friends. Faith has been with Alyssa each and every time one of Alyssa's idols -- and there are a lot of them -- has been secretly dating, has disbanded, has retired. Faith... has really only followed one idol group her entire life, so it's Alyssa's turn to provide the emotional support.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to use the washroom." Faith quickly retorted.

Walking extremely tipsy and not minding all of the Sela fans who saw her waddling about, Faith finally reached the washroom and immediately locked herself up inside a cubicle.

There, the real tears started to flow.

Even when she was just a young teenager, NBS has inspired her. She remembers when the septet were still struggling artists who had to conserve toothpaste, tissue paper, and even food just to get by day to day. She remembers using the last of her hard-earned money to buy their latest album because that was a very rough time for the group -- they needed to sell or else they would be forced to disband. She remembers when they finally gained global recognition, and how much of a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She remembers the times when she herself struggled, yet NBS’ lyrics and messages always cheered her up. She remembers her very first failure, and how she managed to stand up again due to the strength her idols gave her.

These seven people really were her life, and as such, she couldn’t help but just bawl her eyes out without Alyssa, Sela’s fans -- and God forbid -- Sela herself, seeing her. All the tears and feelings were definitely because of the alcohol, she knew that.

After what must have felt like hours to her (but was just a few minutes in reality), she finally regained some composure and walked out of the cubicle. With her trademark long strides while looking at the floor -- she’s used to walking alone -- she bumped into someone -- a body to body collision -- who was just about to enter the washroom.

“Ouch!” Faith screamed as she fell, butt-first on to the floor. She looked up to catch a glimpse of who she hit.

It was none other than the top idol herself, Sela.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry sweetie!” reacted the tall idol, with her cheeks unnaturally red due to the alcohol. “Are you hurt?” she quickly asked, as she promptly reached out her hand to assist Faith up.

Faith took Sela’s hand, which started to shake upon contact. Oddly enough, it felt extremely cold and sweaty.

Panicking for fear that she might have hurt an idol, Faith didn’t really know what to do but try and crack a joke.

“Thanks for helping me. I can Gryffindorse you to be anybody’s friend!” she tells with utmost drunk enthusiasm while shooting Sela with finger guns.

Silence ensued. Faith walked out of the bathroom with a defeated face and slinked back to her bar stool beside Alyssa.

“What took you so long? I thought you passed out there!” Alyssa said with concern.

“Leave me alone, I just need a few more drinks.” Faith suggested, signalling for one more Butterbeer tower refill.

“Whatever. I’ll go shop for some candies at Honeydukes. I’ll be back, okay?” her best friend said, as she dusted off the croissant crumbs from her robes.

* * *

“Oh my gosh Faith, you’re a fandom mess.” Alyssa said as she came back to a very drunk Faith, who was already asleep on the bar table.

“Come here, let’s go back to the Ravenclaw Tower,” she said as she slung one arm of her tipsy best friend around her neck so she could carry her across the stone pavements of the snowy village all the way to the West of Hogwarts Castle.

As always, to enter, they must knock on the bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle and answer a riddle. Alyssa and Faith have been locked out of entry way too many times because they have incorrectly answered -- not because they were dumb, they were Ravenclaws after all -- but because they turn the riddles into jokes.

Alyssa knocks three times.

_ “The more you take the more you leave behind.”  _ a voice from the eagle asked them.

“Faith if you make  _ hugot _ one more time I’m gonna--”

“My NBS fandom! We’ve been through so much and now, there are so many things I can’t ever leave behind.” Faith instantly bawls, much to the dismay of Alyssa.

_ “Wrong.”  _ the door coldly answered, devoid of emotion.

“Footsteps. The answer is footsteps.” a voice just behind Alyssa suggested. She was a girl with large glasses, shoulder-length hair and a small overbite, fair complexion, wearing the blue house robes. It was one of the most popular Ravenclaw students, Ash.

“Oh hi Ash, thanks for saving our asses.” Alyssa said. “But hey -- why are you out  _ this _ late? That’s so unlike you!”

“Gabb and I were studying at the library. I can’t invite her to our common room after all.”

“And hey, midterms are almost here, shouldn’t the both of you be studying?” Ash immediately changes the subject.

“Did you and Gabb already make up? I thought she was flirting with Kaycee from Gryffindor.” Alyssa quizzed the Ravenclaw ace.

“You two smell like alcohol. Fix yourselves before sleeping. I’m gonna give you demerits if you wake up other students.” Ash replied, refusing to answer, as she entered the common room before the dynamic duo.

“Yes,  _ prefect _ .” Alyssa sneered, making sure Ash was out of earshot. She hates being called the prefect. She just wants to be treated like a normal Ravenclaw despite everyone else idolizing her.

Alyssa had to help Faith walk slowly through the wide, circular room highlighted by the moonlight shining from the tall arched windows and the reflections of painted magical stars on their ceiling. Thankfully enough, their blue carpeted floors were enough to muffle their steps until they reached the bedroom.

“Here we go,” Alyssa said with a relief after helping Faith lie down on her four-poster bed. “Oh, and I took off your robes for you. I found a piece of parchment inside your pocket so I left it on your bedside table.”

“You’re so Ravenclawesome, friend.” Faith said. “You shut up.” Alyssa replied.

“Why don’t you Slytherin to bed with me? I need a pillow!” Faith continued the barrage of corny jokes.

“I swear to god, one more pun and I’m gonna lose it Faith Santiago.”

“Hey…. you know. Sela is pretty cool.” Faith confessed.

“I thought you didn’t like her?” Alyssa retorted, confused.

“..I’d rate her Nine and Three-Quarters! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Faith delayed the punchline.

“I’m blocking you.” 

“Good night, Alyssa.” Faith muttered just as her best friend closed the door.

Before Faith fell asleep, she grabbed the rolled-up letter and noticed an Egg-like wax seal. She knew it was Sela’s signature -- she uses the same seal whenever she replies to letters from her fans. But why her?

She opened the parchment, and the piece of paper just had a few words written in it, in pink ink:

> April 21st. Gryffindor Common Room.
> 
> _ Fortuna Major. _

_ Why her? _ Faith asked herself. Did Sela mistakenly drop the letter when they bump into each other? Did Sela actually slip this letter into her robes when they bumped into each other? Did Sela orchestrate all of that just to send a message?  _ Why? _

Faith was very confused but her Potion of Dreamless Sleep finally took effect.

* * *

It’s been a few days since the news of NBS’ retirement and Faith has been progressing really well trying to move on, despite some relapses -- though of course, she would argue that progress is not linear; she’s a Ravenclaw, after all.

Donned in her blue robes with her hair slightly curled and tied up in a high ponytail, she entered the Great Hall for breakfast, scanning each row of seats for people she knew -- she didn’t like eating alone, but only when there’s a crowd such as, for instance, the entirety of Hogwarts.

There, tucked away in the farthest corner of the Hufflepuff tables adorned with yellow and gold were two couples she knew: Jem and Dana from Hufflepuff, hosting Gryffindors Sheki and Alice over. Though she was alone, she decided to join them instead of eating in solitude.

“Fei~ to~” Jem greeted her. Everyone else likewise said their formalities before stuffing their faces with pies and chicken and juice once again, then leaning on the shoulders of their partners as they went over their notes. It was only a few days until Midterms, so everyone was just immersed in studying.

“Hey, I heard Sela likes someone from Slytherin.” Alice whispered to the group. A collective gasp came from all of them.

“I heard she’s been sneaking into the Slytherin Dungeons late at night. Why else would she sneak in there but to see someone right?” Dana posits.

“Do you know who?” Sheki shakes Alice, still with some food in her mouth.

Faith doesn’t know why, but she felt a small twinge in her heart; she’s hurt.

Before anyone could answer, a familar voice came shrieking down the Great Hall.

“_Feito!!!!_” 

Of course it was Alyssa.

“We’ll be late for Potions class today! Remember we’re supposed to come a bit earlier today because of a special lesson? Come on!” she waited for no reply as she dragged Faith out of her seat and into class.

* * *

The dimly-lit dungeon was already packed when they came in. Everyone was excited for today’s lesson.They slowly sat at the very back of the room because those were the only seats left. Alyssa sat next to the wall (she has a habit of dozing off in class so this was perfect) while Faith sat in the middle of the three-person table.

There was still an unoccupied seat beside her when classes started.

“Today, we will be learning about Felix Felicis -- Liquid Luck.” Potions Master Snape scowled under his breath.

“This is an extremely difficult potion to brew -- and much more difficult to master, so I advise anyone who tries to brew this -- do not try your own concoc--”

“Professor Snape, I’m so so so sorry I’m la--” Sela burst through the dungeon doors, late as always due to her idol activities.

“Take an empty seat Ms. Guia.” Snape, as foul as his personality can be, can’t even be mad at Sela -- she might be late, but she’s still Snape’s best student -- much to his chagrin.

That’s right. Sela.

Faith forgot they were classmates since they’ve never been seated together. They rarely see each other as well due to Sela being excused from class on most sessions.

The same Sela who slipped her a letter in The Three Lighsticks washroom.

The same Sela who is about to sit right beside her.

“Hi.” Sela greeted as she sat beside Faith and an already snoring Alyssa, as she pulled out her notepad and immediately listened to Snape’s lecture.

“As I was saying, do not try your own brews. This potion is extremely volatile.” he continued his warning.

“Felix Felicis requires six months to brew -- though luckily for you, you have a Potions Master skilled enough to brew it in a month. And today is the day it finishes brewing.” he bragged.

“But not without your help -- I have here,” he pulls off the cloth covering something on his desk. ”little cauldrons with Liquid Luck in them. Your task is to finish adding the right ingredients and brewing it to perfection. One wrong step, and your potion is ruined.”

Sela stood up and grabbed a cauldron and placed it on their desk. “Tell your friend to wake up, we need to work.” she glared at Faith and then at Alyssa.

“It’s fine. I’ll work for the both of us.” Faith said.

“Suit yourself.” the Gryffindor replied.

Hours pass and there were only a few students still working on their potions. Most have already failed -- with some explosions here, some cracked cauldrons there, and Snape having to leave the room for a while due to growing some sort of weird wart on his hand due to a drop from the Potion of the Kenkyuusei.

Faith was busily following Sela’s instructions when her groupmate finally broke the silence. “Hey… so about last weekend.” Sela slowly uttered.

“Wait, what?” Faith instinctively replied. “Oh sorry. Ang kalat ko. (I’m a mess).” she immediately remembered the incident.

“No, no.. it’s fine. I just--” the idol said just as Snape came back the room with a bandage on his hand.

“Okay, Miss Guia,” Snape approached. “Let’s see your masterpiece.” he continued.

“Professor, just one last step.” Sela confidently said as she brandished her English Oak wand and waved it over the cauldron in a figure that resembled the number eight.

_ “Felixempra!” _

The liquid inside the pot immediately stopped boiling and turned crystal clear.

“What have you done, Miss Guia?” Snape questioned with a rising fury from his voice.

Faith recalled that Felix Felicis was supposed to look like liquid gold when brewed. Why was this as clear as water? Did she fuck up?

Did Marsela Guia, the best wizard of their class, just fail a test?

“I can’t believe this,” Snape continued. “You made… crystal clear Felix Felicis.”

“Only Merlin, the most distinguished Wizard ever -- and a Slytherin I might add -- has ever done this.” Snape stated.

“I will investigate what happened here. I’ll be keeping your brew. Class is dismissed.”

Sela just had a big grin on her face -- she was confident she was as good as Merlin.

“So about my letter… See you tomorrow, okay?” Sela said to Faith as she ran out of the room before the panicked groupmate could even reply.

Then it hit her.

April 21st. It was The Hogwarts Celestial Ball. Everyone was going to be out -- no one was going to be in their common rooms.

So that means…

_ Fortuna Major.  _ That was the password to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

This was it. The final day. She rejected date proposals from so many people of all genders, which she attributed to still being  _ not in the mood to go out.  _

Even Alyssa wanted to drag her to the ball but she just wouldn’t budge.

“Suit yourself,” Alyssa said. “I’m going out with Mark. Don’t come begging us for a date!” she sneered before she left the room.

“Hey, I’m heading out now.” Ash informed her. She looked stunning in her pearl white gown enchanted with illusions of clouds passing by every so often. 

“Dang, looks like you’re about to make Gabb regret choosing Kaycee over you.” Faith complimented.

“As expected.” Ash confidently answered as she strutted out the common room.

When the coast was finally clear, Faith took the opportunity and snuck out of the Ravenclaw Common Room, slowly walked through the halls of Hogwarts and climbed all the way up to Gryffindor Tower until she was in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

_ “Fortuna Major.”  _ Faith whispered.

The Fat Lady, already in the party spirit -- drunk and well fed, did not even check who was trying to enter the room. “Good luck to you too, Miss.” she answered back while opening the gateway into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Faith crawled into the tunnel, already feeling the difference in atmosphere between houses. For Ravenclaws, they appreciated the whispers of the cool air, the moonlight on their book pages, while the Gryffindors sought the warm hug of their common fireplace and the orange light from their lamp posts.

“Hey, Faith.” a familiar voice calls out to her.

“Heya… Sela.” Faith approached her near the fireplace where Sela sitting on a stool.

“So um, about my letter.” the idol said, with her eyes trying to lock into Faith’s, but the latter avoiding it.

“What about it? I had to reject so many ball dates for this!” Faith released. 

"I've been keeping this secret from you, but..." Sela sighs as she pulls out a small vial of clear liquid from her robes.

“Felix.” Faith stated.

"All you have to do is to take a swig of this potion, and you'll be brave enough to move on. I’ve been brewing this, specially just for you. That’s how I knew how to brew the perfect one for Snape’s class.”

“You see, I.. I’ve been a closeted fan of NBS and I know you are one of their biggest fans.” Sela confessed.

Faith shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Was she ready to move on? Did she want to move on? NBS was her life, after all. And more importantly, will the potion actually work?

But this is Sela we're talking about. All-around ace, the most popular student, the best at potions-making -- even beating out the entirety of Slytherin. Her brew was definitely going to work, wouldn’t it?

Oddly enough, Faith trusted her.

" _ Fuck it _ ." she thought. "Give me that." Faith reached out for the bottle.

"Are you really sure you want to do this? There's no going back." asked Sela, dangling the bottle above Faith’s head.

"Yes." as she reached out for the clear liquid.

Faith removed the cork from the vial, slowly lifted the container to her mouth.

_ Gulp. _

In one quick motion, it was all gone.

Sela stood up from her stool. She looked in earnest concern about how Faith was about to react to the potion.

Faith stood up, holding Sela by her robe sleeves to steady herself. "I feel... amazing. I feel like I can conquer the world." she exclaimed.

Just as Sela was about to burst into cheers, the tiny lady tried her best to stand on tiptoes, closed her eyes, and leaned in. 

She planted a long, soft kiss on Sela's cheek.

Faith wished it could have been longer. She hoped it could have been closer... to the lips. But it was a start.

"I...I- I have to go." Faith, with flushed red cheeks, struggling to string the right words to say, as she quickly scuttled out the Gryffindor common room with her hat pulled down on her eyes and her clinging tightly to her robes.

Sela, though blushing as hard as Faith, was still calm and composed through the whole episode. "I hope you knew I just wanted to help.”

‘

She cupped her cheeks, right where Faith kissed her.

“That was just flavored water, Feito." she smirked.

###

**Author's Note:**

> ps: alcohol is not a solution to our problems. please be responsible with your alcohol intake. and if you feel like you need help, reach out to your family and friends, or perhaps even seek professional help. love you.


End file.
